Heart Of Thorns
by Infinite Snow
Summary: About a guy who tries to win back the heart of a girl who he cruelly rejected a couple of years ago. Will they reconcile or will the girl break his heart like how he broke hers? [HARLEX]
1. Chapter 1

Alex Russo is a unique girl. However sometimes these days she is dark, aloof and distant. However, if you were lucky to know her before, during the times of Hogwarts, you would know she was a completely different person.

She was a true Gryffindor. Half-blood like Harry Potter, but made no difference to her. Dark eyes that are dull now once sparkled like onyx with mischief. Her best friends were Fred and George, her best girlfriend was Hermione Granger and they both hated Draco Malfoy and even Ginny Weasley (once they found out what a two-faced bitch she was).

She remembered in their fifth year, when Harry kissed Cho. He claimed he kissed her out of pity, but Alex took the news hard. It was a blow to her, because she loved him ever since their first year.

Alex remember faking a smile for the rest of the day and when even Hermione fell asleep, Alex slowly sat up, muffled her mouth with a pillow and slowly sobbed. What she didn't know was Hermione was silently awake, sadly watching her as the brunette silently suffered.

She remembered when Lavender Brown started dragging around Ron everywhere with her, calling him her dearest 'Won-won', and placing a giant necklace around his neck, saying he belonged to her; he was almost like a dog on a leash rather than her lover.

They cried together in the forest. The pain was too much in their hearts for them to silently cry, and to make it worse, Ginny slept two beds away. They didn't want to risk having to hear her insult them.

"It will be alright," Alex mumbled, wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

"You don't have to sound like me," Hermione hiccupped, "We're not going to be okay."

"Boys suck," Alex said, "They really do. They don't understand they cause us this much pain, and it doesn't bother them that we have to take such drastic measures to get all the pain and longing out just to get hit the next day."

"I wish love didn't hurt as much as it did," Hermione cried.

Alex leaned against a tree and slung her hand on her friend's shoulder, and whispered, "Well maybe if you lock yourself away, the pain could be less."

"You're not saying…"

"You have to be practical, Hermione. Think about it logically, if love is going to hurt you more than heal you, then why allow yourself to be damaged? Keep your heart safe from it all, and just become closed off. It's the only way to prevent yourself from being hurt," Alex said sadly, "I know it sounds horrible, but it's the only way."

Poor Hermione's face was streaked with tears. She was always the one to think optimistic. She would always find a way to override Alex's negative and pessimistic thoughts. But now she was speechless. Alex was right; it wasn't the happiest solution but in the end, it is the only one that works.

"I hate that you're right," the girl confessed.

"And I wished I was wrong," Alex agreed, "But it is the only thing that sounds like will work."

In their sixth year, Harry kissed Ginny. They were going to go hide the book of the Half Blood Prince and Alex was wondering what was taking them so damn long. When she went to go check up on them and hopefully tease her best friend, her heart stopped when she saw Ginny kiss Harry and walk away, casting a quick smirk at Alex as she sauntered away.

Alex stormed in when she saw Harry touch his lips with a dreamy expression. He liked her kiss, and that made Alex burn all over.

"I think I like her," Harry confessed.

"So, you like a girl who creepily stalked you for 5 years? Okay nice," Alex snapped.

"What's your problem?" Harry asked, annoyed with her attitude?

Alex slapped her forehead and started to snicker under her breath humorlessly. This further made Harry feel uncomfortable and angry.

"What's with your attitude? Just tell me!" Harry shouted.

"You would choose some creepy stalker over someone who knew you for 6 years? Are your priorities messed up?!" Alex screamed.

"Wait what?" Harry asked, confused.

"I LOVE YOU DAMNIT! I have ever since our first year, but no! You were too famous and your head was too far up in the clouds for you to see me! Me! A mere witch who is an American wizard. This girl likes you only because you're famous! But I loved you before you knew you were famous!" Alex yelled.

"You don't know her! You're just trying to steal me for yourself," Harry snapped.

Alex's face drained of color when the boy she loved rejected her in her face.

"You're nothing but a selfish pig who never saw anything positive in any situation. I can't believe I was your friend for this long," Harry said, shaking his head, "In fact, I don't know why you're not at the wizard school in America."

He left her there, standing in the Room of Requirement all alone. Alex's legs buckled underneath her and she crumbled to the floor. She was too shocked to cry aloud but tears streamed like rivers down her cheeks.

That night she cried in the arms of her best friend.

In their seventh year, she joined the Golden Trio in their hunt for horcruxes. Although, she never talked to Harry for the mean things he said to her in their sixth year.

And Harry and Ginny began dating. Hermione had led her out of the tent and held her in her arms as she cried her eyeballs out. They sat on a huge tree stump that whole night, Hermione was too haunted by Alex's muffled sobs that even long after Alex drifted to sleep, she was awake, stroking Alex's head softly.

The brunette had withdrawn herself completely. She would barely eat or drink anything, starting to make Ron worried. But Harry didn't care the least bit, or at least Alex thought so.

Hermione and Ron would have to coax her to eat something or else she would collapse from starvation, hunger and even fatigue. Alex even developed severe insomnia; her nights were plagued by his bright green eyes. Even sleeping was horrible for her.

When they defeated Voldemort, everybody was cheering, except Harry and Alex. They silently looked at each other for a full minute, before Alex broke the eye contact and walked away from the ruins of Hogwarts. She decided; if her presence was such a nuisance to him, she would move away. The pain was too much in her heart anyways.

"Hello sweetie?" Theresa answered when Alex called her.

"Hey, any way I can help out in the sub shop?" Alex asked.

"But what about your dreams to become an Auror? You're the family wizard!" Theresa exclaimed.

"Look, it is a long story and everything here will remind me of him," Alex sniffled, "Please?"

"Oh sweetie, say no more! I read your letters and I am sorry to hear what happened to you over the years! Jerry is furious what happened," Theresa said, "Don't worry, we will find you someone better."

Normally Alex would argue with a supposed arranged marriage proposal, but Harry replaced her in his heart. It isn't like he is going to fight for her.

"Thanks mom," Alex smiled, "Ok well I will get packing. See you soon."

Alex decided against telling Hermione and Ron. As much as she was close to them, they will go and rat her out to Harry. And he might make it difficult for her to move on in life.

-x-

 **2 years later…**

"Mason, I think it is best that we break up," Alex sighed.

"Wait, why?" Mason asked, worried.

"You love Isabella, and I don't feel really into our relationship," Alex said, understandingly, "You shouldn't force yourself to be unhappy just to make others happy. Be yourself and chase after the person you truly love."

Mason's face broke out into a beautiful smile and he said, "Thanks, Alex. I will always be your best friend."

Alex shakily smiled. His British accent reminded her of Harry… someone she loved back then and still loves. But every time she thinks about him, she thinks of those horrible things he said to her.

"Come here," Alex cracked a small smile as she opened her arms and hugged her ex, "Just remember to be happy."

"You have to promise me the same thing too," Mason argued.

Alex wanted to argue but she didn't want to let Mason down so she nodded, having no intention of keeping the promise because she knew it would be fruitless.

The young witch never knew why she dated him; maybe it was because he was British. He reminded of _him_ every day of their one and a half years of being together. But alas, he could never replace that special spot Harry claimed in her heart. No, no one could have that spot other than Potter.

 _Too bad he wants nothing to do with me now,_ Alex thought miserably to herself.

It had been two miserable years after she moved and that meant cutting everything off from Hermione, Ron and Harry. She left a letter for Hermione, explaining to her why she is going to do the things she did; she just wanted to make sure the muggle-born witch didn't point the finger to herself when distributing the blame.

Alex made friends with a quirky and unique girl named Harper. She was smart and loved to make dresses out of everyday objects. She kind of reminded her of Hermione, but the red hair reminded her of Ginny, much to her distaste. She never knew why but she had a natural dislike for redheads after she moved back to America after the second wizard war.

Harper's boyfriend was Zeke who found interest in the weirdest of things; he slightly reminded her of Ron. Alex rolled her eyes when she remembered all the stupid times they would argue for no reason. They got along pretty well otherwise.

"Hey guys! I have a HUGE secret!" Zeke yelled like a lunatic; he was dressed up as a magician, like those who do card tricks and make bunnies 'disappear' into their top hats.

"Yes Zeke, we know. You have finally discovered that UFO's are real," Alex rolled her eyes, wiping the counter, "or not."

"No… I discovered…" Zeke whipped his head around dramatically to make sure the Sub Shop is closed and flipped the sign to 'closed'.

"Hey, we're open!" Jerry argued.

"I really AM a wizard!" Zeke screamed, jumping up and down.

"Then why didn't you get a letter when you were 11?" Max asked; Alex's eyes widened and she playfully slapped the back of her younger brother's head.

"What letter?" Zeke asked.

"You were saying?" Alex asked, shooting Max a glare.

"Oh yeah! Magic!" Zeke yelled.

Harper sighed and went to her boyfriend and said, "We have discussed these a thousand times, and I will do it one more time, you're not a wizard. You're a human like me."

"But the Russo family is human and they can do cool stuff," the boy teared up.

"Yeah, they can, but we can't," Harper said in a baby tone, "We don't have magic powers. That's why."

The boy's eyes pricked with tears and looked at the three siblings and asked, "Why can't you give me some of your powers?"

Alex rolled her eyes and groaned, "Here we go again. Look, the last time this happened, we opened up about our secret even though we aren't supposed to. But this time, your request is too high. No, we can't physically hand over our powers. Instead, find something good about yourself instead of beating yourself up about things you aren't."

Harper mouthed 'thanks' before consoling her boyfriend who happened to be in the beginning stages of a tantrum. Alex knew not to meddle in the situation right now, even though meddling was her hobby. Situation gets worse when you mix fire with fuel.

It was Jerry who broke the silence by claiming that the children had another lesson in the lair prepared. Alex groaned at the mention of 'lesson'. She thought 7 years of being stuck with an egotistical golden boy at an ancient school would cover the necessary 'education' she needed, but came back to find out that even after Family Wizard competition, she and Justin still had school to do.

Well at least Alex needed the lessons. Justin was a know it all, kind of like Hermione in terms of brains, but not attitude. Hermione was a lot more humble about her knowledge, whereas Justin loved to rub in his intellect in anyone's faces.

Alex now understood why Hermione was in Gryffindor. She now thinks that had Justin come with her to Hogwarts, he would be stuck in Ravenclaw. He isn't much of a risk taker. Proven when she had to save him in his stupid monster hunting tactics.

As Jerry was about to uncover the chalk board containing that evening's lesson, three shadows formed at the portal and someone knocked.

"Looks like we have a visitor, three of them in fact," Jerry said, surprised.

Alex's heart race picked up at the word of _three._

The moment the door opened, Jerry and Alex's eyes narrowed. Of course, there was only one person they were pissed off with.

"Well look what the cat dragged back in," Alex snapped, looking at Harry.

"I really hope it isn't a big deal," Hermione pleaded.

"No, not at all! For you and Ron that is," Alex grinned wide, engulfing her best friend in a huge hug.

When they hugged, Alex whispered angrily into Hermione's ear, "And why is HE here?"

Hermione broke away and sent an apologetic look to her, "I knew your intentions and wanted to come visit you the moment I figured out your location. Ron, being my fiancé, wanted to tag along. Harry made a last-minute decision to follow as well."

"Well," Jerry spoke up, "Knowing you came all the way here, you are going to stay over at our house."

"Hermione is going to share a room with me and Harper! I call dibs!" Alex yelled, sinking back into her recliner.

"I guess Ron can share a room with me," Max said, defeated, "But ONLY if you like gross stuff."

"He loves it, no worries," Hermione rolled her eyes, watching her fiancé go all child mode and greet Max like an old friend.

"Well, you share a room with Harry," Alex shrugged, "Good luck."

Justin used to look up to Harry like a hero. But after what he heard he did to Alex, the mere thought of Harry Potter repulsed him.

"Why do I have to?" Justin asked, angry.

"Young man-" Jerry started but was cut off.

"Dad, you are supposed to be on my side," Justin snapped, "I may be some kind of show off, I may revel in teasing Alex a lot, but at least I treat her a lot better than he did! He stomped on her feelings and acted like a rude, arrogant asshole to her, not caring that she almost lost her will to live! And you expect me to be okay with sharing a room with him?!"

Jerry tried to argue the point but ended up snapping his mouth closed. Justin was right.

"He is not sharing a room with my baby sister, and he is not sharing a room with me because I WILL strangle him. If anything, he may stay in Max's room or else he can go home or tough it up on the terrace," Justin snarled, "No regrets."

"Justin, there's going to be a storm tonight!" Jerry yelled.

"Yeah well, he should've thought about that before showing up at our lair," Justin growled, eyes flashing in hatred at Harry, whose sad eyes stared in return.

"I guess I can see if my room is big enough," Max shrugged, "I better go make it presentable."

He jogged out of the room to get a head start, when he realized he could just use magic. But Max didn't dare go back in the lair, the situation was tense enough.

"Well I guess it is time for dinner," Alex sighed, "Come on."

 **TBC…**

 **A/N: I was thinking of making this a one-shot but decided that there is no way I can expect Alex to forgive Harry too quickly for what he did to her in Hogwarts, so I decided it would be best if it was a mini-story or a long chapter story. Please give me your thoughts, and also in your reviews give me some good plot twisters! If I like yours, then I will credit you in my story when I use it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So how many cheeses did you put in this lasagna?" Max asked excitedly.

Theresa smirked and said, "I will never tell."

Hermione was about to open her mouth about the associated health risks she read about too much intake of cheese, when Ron's hand squeezed her own and he pleaded through his eyes not to spill the beans.

"I want to eat some cheese," Ron begged.

The young lady rolled her eyes but nonetheless yielded to her fiancé. She couldn't say no to his puppy dog eyes. However, the joy of the Russo children was short lived when Theresa made her next announcement.

"You can have lasagna when you have a bowl of salad!" Theresa exclaimed, "And no coke!"

Max slumped in his seat because his mother caught him in the act of leaning across the counter for the huge bottle of regular Coca-Cola.

"Well, a part of Juliet still rubbed off on her," Alex shrugged.

After dinner Harry asked, "Alex, may I talk to you?"

The brunette in question shrugged her shoulders and said, "Okay, speak."

After a silence, he said, "In private."

"No, you may not," Justin protectively snapped in response on behalf of his sister.

Alex held up a hand in gesture for Justin to calm down. She looked at her brother and shook her head saying, "Justin, I can handle this. Trust me."

"I trust you, not this jerkface," Justin growled.

"Justin, manners!" Theresa yelled.

"Okay, fine! Harry and I will talk on the terrace with the door closed. The compromise is that while you can't hear anything we are talking about, you can see us in plain clear view," Alex held her hand up as a T for 'timeout'.

Justin wanted to retort but felt her proposition seemed reasonable so he nodded; but then he held up five fingers for five minutes. Glaring at Harry he said, "That's all the time you will get to talk to her."

Alex patted his shoulder and led Harry out the terrace, and closed the door behind her. She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at the young man standing in front of her. She tapped her foot impatiently, successfully earning his attention. She looked at anywhere but him when she said, "So you wanted to speak to me?"

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

This made Alex snort in disgust; he thinks a sorry can cut for all the horrible things he did to her in the past. Well he is sadly mistaken.

"Whatever. Just run back to your stupid girlfriend," Alex shook her head.

"We broke up," Harry said.

It was Alex's turn to be shocked; or at least display any emotion other than anger or disgust. What did he mean they broke up? She wasn't sad, but they had definitely been packing some sort of shitty star-crossed lovers' PDA during the war.

"Well choose some other girl to play your rebound," Alex snorted, "I am not going to be your personal toy."

"You were right about her," Harry admitted, when Alex turned around to leave, "She wasn't as angelic as I thought her to be."

"Oh my god, you don't say! When did you finally find out the truth?" Alex asked sarcastically when in reality she really didn't give a damn about his dwindling love life.

"A year ago," Harry said, taking deep breaths so Alex's harsh words didn't affect him, "She was comparing me to Draco, complaining when I couldn't buy her the most luxurious items in the world. She left me for him, and it was that moment I remembered your words from year six."

"I warned you, and you didn't listen to me," Alex snapped; it was her way of rubbing it in with an I-told-you-so attitude.

The young wizard look down as he said slowly, "You did."

"And what did you call me?" Alex asked.

He didn't say anything and she didn't want to bring it up but she had to. She wanted him to relive all the torture she went through.

"Well to restart your poor memory, you called me a selfish pig," Alex snapped, "I am guessing selfish pigs try to save their best friends from heartbreak, but you know what? They're leeches for doing so."

Harry's head snapped up as he caught the sight of the tough Alex Russo tearing up. He wanted to reach out for her, but he knew he caused enough damage that she wouldn't allow him to get near her.

"You're going to have to get Justin's approval if you want any sliver of chance of getting my trust again," Alex whispered.

His eyes widened as he yelled, "But he's never going to say yes!"

"Exactly my point," Alex bit back, "If you can't gain his approval, forget about being with me."

With that, she slammed the glass sliding door behind her, leaving him alone on the terrace to think about what she had just said.

-x-

"Well, you're the judge," Alex patted Justin on his back when she came back.

"Wait… what?" Justin asked.

Alex stooped down and told him everything they argued about on the terrace. She then told him how she involved his name.

"Well, it is going to take a long time for him to earn my trust," Justin snapped.

The brunette just shrugged, "Then be it so. He has to earn it from you first before I give him any hope of reconciliation."

"Good thinking," Justin nodded, "I will chew him out."

"Have fun, he's yours," Alex smirked.

Jerry cleared his throat and said, "Okay well now that it is getting late, we need to make sure our guests are situated. Max, show Ron and Harry to your room."

Max shrugged, "Okay, right this way."

But right he was climbing up the stairs, he turned around and faced Ron with a puzzled expression, "Wait… I thought there was three of you?"

"The third one is on the terrace," Alex snorted, crossing her arms, "Still there where I left him."

"Okay well I will go get him then," Max shrugged and walked to the terrace.

Alex waited and waited for Max to come back in and finally he did, but Harry wasn't there with him. She sent him a look to which he shrugged again in reply.

"He wants to talk to you," Max said, "Whatever that means."

"Okay," Alex sighed and said, "Well at least show Ron to your room. Hopefully you tidied your room. Justin, show Hermione to my room. Tell her I will flash a bed in the space available for her to sleep there."

Justin nodded and he pointed up the metal staircase and led Hermione up. Ron and Max were excitedly chatting about gross habits they have. Then finally, Jerry and Theresa escaped to the lair to have a movie night just for the two of them. Alex shivered; she didn't want to know what kind of movie they will watch, hopefully not The Notebook.

Alas the brunette shook her head and realized she still had to face with her former flame. She slid the door open and closed it after her. It had begun to rain hard so she stood under the shed of the terrace to keep from getting wet.

"It's raining hard and you're lost in thought like Jacob Black," Alex snorted.

He didn't say anything, but looked at her the moment she finished her sentence. His gaze was intense.

"You gonna stay there and catch hypothermia? Because I am NOT going to kiss you in the rain," Alex snapped, crossing her arms defensively in front of her.

"I will win you back, Alex," he insisted softly.

"Like you even will," Alex snorted, "You have to get through Justin first. And even the fact that you were the 'boy who lived' won't sway him. Come in when you realize that standing out here in the rain can catch a cold. When you gather your common senses, Max will show you to your room."

The brunette stormed out of the terrace and slammed the sliding door behind her. He didn't even stop her, like back in Hogwarts. She even wondered if he would truly love her enough to chase her, but then again, who was she fooling? No one would love her that much.

She despondently walked up the stairs, and heard the terrace door slide open. Harry decided to finally come inside. He used his wand and summoned wind to dry himself magically. Alex rolled her eyes and walked upstairs to her room quietly.

Harper was sitting on her bed explaining her weird sense of fashion and Hermione was standing around awkwardly because Alex promised to flash her a bed as soon as she came.

"Oh, my god so sorry," Alex laughed as she pulled her wand out of her boot and waved it; instantly a bed to Hermione's taste appeared complete with a mini dresser and nightstand.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione smiled as she quickly unpacked her luggage and sought to getting prepared for bed.

Alex nodded and plopped down on her bed, already exhausted.

"Wow someone seems like they saw the future; what happened?" Harper asked in good humor.

"He won't give up," Alex said, her voice muffled by her bed.

"Well that's a good sign, right?" Harper asked, unsure.

Hermione came out of the bathroom with a brush in her hand and said, "On the contrary, he's quite complicated as a person in general. He's not evil but he sure was cruel to her when she confessed her feelings for him."

"Granted, I was very sarcastic when I did admit them," Alex sighed, getting up from her bed.

"True, you could've gently told him, but he would just laugh it off," Hermione shook her head, "He wouldn't get it on the first try."

"Well that might not be a good thing to mention in front of Justin," Alex wryly smiled, "You know, if you want Harry to win."

Hermione stopped brushing her hair and placed the brush on her nightstand. For a moment, Alex got scared that she might've said something to make her angry. Even Harper was considering the same thought; though she thought Alex didn't say anything offensive… yet.

"I don't care if he wins or not. Bottom line here, Alex, he hurt you. And it wasn't tiny, it was huge. I at first felt like your brother was being too protective but then reflecting on our days at Hogwarts and how cruelly he treated you, he needs to shape up big time if he ever wants to be with you," Hermione said, "Come here."

With Alex and Hermione hugging in content, Harper felt like the third wheel. But the redhead knew it wasn't like Stevie – Hermione was a much better influence than her – but the mere fact that Alex was closer to other people that wasn't herself made Harper glum.

Hermione opened one eye and saw that Harper was sad. Alex noticed the same thing and said, "C'mere. Friendship hug!"

Harper laughed and joined in the duo's hug. Harper and Hermione grinned at each other as they yelled out, "Alex sandwich!"

"My favorite type! Best ingredient too!" Hermione smirked at Alex's protest to get out of the suffocating hug.

"Yep, Alex Russo," Harper squealed.

-x-

"If you want any chance of getting my sister back-" Justin started but was cut off.

"Yes, I know, I have to convince you first," Harry sighed.

"You think this is some kind of game? A toy machine where you place in some money and manipulate a crane to fish out a prize? Alex is not a cheap toy, her love isn't a game, and the path to earning her trust means that you have to truly prove you're not the same jerk you were back in Hogwarts," Justin snapped.

Harry was about to say something when something soft was chucked at his face. Grabbing it with his hands and carefully unfolding the piece of garment, he found out that it was an apron.

"What is the meaning of this?" Harry asked.

"You want to prove yourself to me? Here it is; you're going to work at the Waverly Sub Station _without_ the use of magic," Justin smirked.

When Harry tried to protest, Justin smoothly cut him off, "My sister loves to use magic as a convenience but even she managed to do this job without using a hint of magic."

Harry looked at Justin, not knowing what he got himself into; but one thing was for sure, ever since he found out how much of a materialistic bitch Ginny was, he suddenly realized that the only reason he went out with her was to replace Alex and how horribly he rejected her.

"If you love her so much and will do anything to earn her trust, you'll do this, won't you? It's just a simple mortal job," Justin slyly smirked; he then proceeded to fake a yawn and walked up the metal staircase to his lone room.

Harry was left in the living room with the apron in his hands. If it meant doing a job for a mortal he would do it, only for her.

 **TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

Alex padded down the stairs, yawning a bit. She forgot that her friend Hermione has a knack for waking up early in the morning and being productive each day. She should've known that it would not sit well if she would rather have a lazy day instead.

So, at 7 o'clock in the morning, she was up. Even up earlier than her siblings, but her parents were up. Her father had something urgent to do in the shop. When she interrogated him, he told her that they had a new worker working at their shop, and Jerry was happy that he doesn't have to pay this new person.

"Doesn't add up, who would be willing to work at our shop for free?" Alex asked.

Hermione shrugged and said, "Well, some ambitious muggles might need work experience to place on their resume, there is always some merit for them, even if it isn't money."

"So, is this dude trying to do more school after college or something?" Alex snorted.

"You never know, the muggle education system works differently," Hermione shrugged, "So what would you like to do? Now that you won the wizard competition?"

"I have no idea, honestly," Alex shrugged, "Justin said he could reserve a position for me to teach at WizTech."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, surprised, "Does he work there too?"

Alex shook her head and asked her, shocked, "I thought he told you."

Now Hermione was perplexed and she asked, "What did he not tell me?"

"He's the headmaster of WizTech," Alex responded.

"But… but what about Professor Crumbs?" Hermione asked.

"He said he was old and getting tired of his job," Alex paraphrased his words, "Max insensitively asked his age and he said he was about 9 centuries old."

"That old!" Hermione whispered.

"Yep," Alex shrugged, "But it fits him well. He has a vampire chick as his girlfriend who can possibly immortalize him when she brings herself to her senses and takes a break from her vegetarian diet for a day."

"Vampire girlfriend?" Hermione asked.

"A lot has happened in two years," Alex shrugged.

"I can see that," Hermione shrugged, "Hey what do you want to do today?"

"I guess we can go to a farmer's market and buy some fruit? Lately I have been craving strawberry," Alex said.

Hermione laughed and said, "You could just flash some fruit for yourself."

Alex nodded but shrugged and said, "That's true but I would rather that we went there; it's good if I get out of the house once in a while. Oh my god I sound like Justin's girlfriend, Juliet!"

The both of them linked arms and laughed as they padded down the staircase, leading towards the sub shop. Alex was surprised to see Harry in a waiter's apron.

"Wait… he's our new employee?" Alex asked Justin.

"He's working here as a part of my test," Justin smirked, "I have his wand to make sure that he doesn't use magic."

"Anyways, how's he doing?" Hermione asked.

"He's doing fine," Justin shrugged, a bit of an envious look on his face, "He hasn't gotten any customer complaints yet."

"Then, he's doing excellent?" Alex asked.

"Like I said, he's doing _fine_ ," Justin snapped, "And that's the extent of any compliment he will get."

"Ouch," Alex said for a moment after he walked away.

"That would be an understatement," said Hermione, also shocked by his sharp behavior.

"Yeah, even I am starting to wonder where this protective nature had come from," Alex shook her head, "He didn't act like this when I dated Mason."

"You have a boyfriend?" Hermione asked quietly.

Alex saw Harry peek over and raise an eyebrow in suspicion as to what the two were talking about. She didn't want to create more drama so she gestured outside.

"And don't even think of following us, Potter," Alex said, without turning her head around.

Once the two girls were outside the sub shop and walking freely, Hermione looked at her friend expectantly, like she wanted her to start spilling the beans. Alex held her hands up in a mock surrender and started with her story.

"Okay so after I left, for six months I was moping around. I went to a muggle high school to complete my last year of high school there, and in the course met a cute guy in my art class, who went along with the alias of Craig," Alex explained.

"Why did he use a fake name?" Hermione asked.

"Because he is a werewolf," Alex said, "His true name is Mason Greyback."

"You mean Fenrir Greyback's son!" Hermione gasped in horror.

"Yes, but he is a nice person, truly he is," Alex rolled her eyes, "He told me he cut ties with his father when he found out his dad was a death eater and working with Mr. Baldhead."

Hermione rolled her eyes but otherwise gestured Alex to continue her story.

"So, we hung out and I found out things about him. Such as his two favorite things to paint about: dogs and anything patriotic to America. He has a British accent like you, Harry and Ron do. His true name is Mason Greyback and he is a purebred werewolf. I even met his parents, but they didn't like me," Alex shrugged.

"Then what happened?" Hermione asked.

"We broke up and got back together a couple of times before I told him a couple days you three arrived that we would be better off as friends. Apparently, he was in love with my brother's ex-girlfriend Isabella who is a werewolf albeit a mutt but he doesn't care. I found out that Isabella is a nice person and she promised not to play tug-of-war with my belongings and we get along pretty well. And Mason is now as good of a friend as Harper is so it all works out," Alex smiled, "For once, no drama."

"Well that's nice," Hermione smiled, "That you two broke up mutually and there were no hard feelings."

"Yeah it really is," Alex nodded, "I was scared he would take it personally. But he didn't."

"I would like to meet him, though," Hermione said.

"I could text him to come over to the sub shop with his girlfriend so you and Ron can meet him," Alex said.

"That would be nice," Hermione agreed, "How about today at 12?"

"But isn't that-" Alex started but was cut off.

"During Harry's shift? Yes of course it is, and I want him to be jealous. He dated Ginny so you may as well rub it in that you weren't moping around for him constantly," Hermione huffed, "Honestly his ego needs to be deflated by a lot."

"Well only if he is okay with it, and by 'he' I mean Mason," Alex said and whipped out her phone. She effortlessly shot her ex a quick text asking to meet up with him and his new girlfriend and hang out as friends.

"I even said that the both of them will get sandwiches on the house," Alex grinned, "Harry has to take their orders."

"You're such a sly person," Hermione smirked, but none of her words were accusatory.

"I know," Alex laughed as the both of them headed back.

When the two girls reached the sub shop, Alex's phone dinged, signaling a notification. She checked it and her face lit up as she showed the screen to Hermione.

"He can make it!" Alex smiled and high-fived Hermione.

"Who can come?" Harry asked, seething with jealousy.

"Her boyfriend, probably," Ron said nonchalantly, causing Harry to glower at her.

"Mason Greyback, her ex-boyfriend," Hermione smirked at Harry, not one ounce of regret washing over her when she said it.

Harry became even more tense and Ron watched the whole scene with interest. He scratched his head and said, "Boy do I need popcorn for this."

"Psst!" Max said from behind the counter.

Ron came there and Max waved his wand and instantly in their hands was a huge tub of popcorn with movie butter. Instantly they started eating and watched from behind the counter.

"You two are unbelievable," Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and Max, "It's just her ex-boyfriend. He is paying a visit with his new girlfriend."

"Oooh it is getting jucier by the minute!" Max squealed, shoving his face with popcorn.

Alex sighed and shook her head, and was about to say something when the door opened and in came her ex with his new girl.

"Alex!" Isabella squealed.

"Eee! My favorite!" Alex yelled and squeezed the girl in a hug.

"Excuse me? What about me?" Mason said, pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry man, but your girlfriend is better at playing tug-of-war," Alex shrugged letting go of Isabella, "So she's my favorite."

"I see, someone doesn't miss me anymore," Mason pouted, crossing his arms to emphasize his point, "I see the way it goes."

"You're so dramatic, of course I miss you; however, we saw each other a couple of days ago, you goofball," Alex rolled her eyes, slapping him on the back.

"What? No welcome hugs?" Mason pouted again.

"No, you don't get any," Harry snapped, tired of being forgotten for so long.

"What's your problem?" Mason glared at Harry, "Did fame get to you and that's why you get to act like such a bloody idiot?"

"Mason," Alex sighed, not wanting another fight to break out.

"You, you're my problem," Harry snapped.

"You want to fight?" Mason growled, just a hair's width away from transforming into a werewolf.

Harry had his wand out the moment Mason uttered his last word, making Justin angry as to how he got his wand back from him.

"He used my wand to use a spell called _Accio_ and said the word 'wand' after the word," Ron explained.

"Why did you give him your wand?" Justin sighed in irritation.

Ron shrugged and said, "He took it from my suitcase and then returned it to me before his shift."

Alex and Isabella looked at each other and nodded. Isabella held her boyfriend back and Alex took out her wand from Hogwarts and yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry's wand flew into her own hand and Alex handed it back to Justin who was confused as to what kind of spell that was. Shaking her head, she explained, "It's a disarming spell that you can use on English Wizards."

Justin nodded and Alex added, "Lock that wand up if you don't want it to slip up again."

As her brother walked away, hopefully to hide the wand better, Alex glared at Harry and snapped, "That's enough. Tick my brother off anymore and I will not give you any chance whatsoever."

"What chance?" Mason asked.

"To prove that he's not a douche like he was when I was at Hogwarts," Alex sighed and said, "Don't ask. It's a long story. If you truly want to know, ask Hermoine."

Justin came back and said, "I hid it! Along with some sort of blank parchment paper."

"The Maurader's map," Alex nodded, watching Harry scowl, "That's a good thing. How did you know to hide it?"

"I told him that if you use the right words, it becomes a map in which you can track the whereabouts of anyone you desire to know about," Ron shrugged.

"You spill too many beans," Harry snapped.

"Well if I didn't tell him you could track his footsteps and then sneak your wand out when no one's looking," Ron argued.

"That is true," Justin nodded, "Thank you for that tip, I was wondering why."

"Okay well now that you went through the trouble of coming here, I promised you sandwiches on the house, right?" Alex asked watching the couple nod.

Alex patted an empty table and whistled at Harry to take their orders. At first, he resisted, but she whispered in his mind through telepathy, _Okay then. Forget about being my boyfriend._

That seemed to motivate Harry as he clenched and un-clenched his fists and came up to them and took their orders. When he went back to the counter, he repeated their orders to Max, who got a head-start on the sandwiches.

"Any drinks?" Alex asked.

"I would like Coca Cola and Isabella would like strawberry lemonade," Mason smiled.

Alex nodded and went to the kitchen and got two disposable cups and started filling the cups. Max apparently thought this was the perfect time to talk to his sister.

"Hey don't you think this punishment is going too far?" Max asked.

"It is Justin's idea," Alex said indifferently.

"But still you could revoke it," Max reasoned.

Alex looked at her little brother with annoyance. Truth be told she didn't know why she was like that. Max only saw good in any situation and meant the best. But he didn't know how badly she got hurt. She was pretty sure that if he went through the same pain as hers, he would act similarly to how she's acting.

"Max, he hurt me hard. I had loved him for all those years yet he crushed my heart in one second when he chose some creepy stalkerish girl over his best friend. Look it would've been better if he gently rejected me but he called me all sorts of cruel names and in our final year at Hogwarts, he didn't even acknowledge my existence," Alex seethed, "How can I forgive him so lightly? I lost sleep, I lost weight, I nearly starved myself to death because of him. But he didn't say anything; he didn't even look concerned!"

At that moment, the cup of lemonade started to overfill and caught her attention. She grabbed a napkin and wiped the cup clean on its sides.

"Look, forget about it, sorry I said it," Alex mumbled.

"Alex," Max called out.

The brunette turned around, just bracing herself to be judged by her younger brother more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't understand how horribly he treated you," Max apologized.

"It-It's okay," Alex stuttered as she placed the drinks on a dish to be served.

What she didn't know was that Harry had eavesdropped in on their conversation and listened to what Alex had to say.

 _She loved me for all of those years and I never noticed?_

 **TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

_I have wasted enough tears over you. I am done crying over what we could've been. I accepted it at last._

"Alex, you have a choice," Jerry said.

Alex looked up from her work; she was in the middle of her shift at the sub shop. She waited for her dad to continue with her sentence.

"A choice? With what?" Alex asked.

"Hermione said that her stay is nearing to a close, and we thought… you can't run away from this too long," Jerry said.

Now Alex was confused. She wasn't giving partial attention to her work anymore, she put it to the side as she gave it all to her father.

"What do you mean run away? I came back here because it seemed like my whole presence was a nuisance to _him_ ," Alex emphasized the point.

"That's the thing, you can't run away from this forever! And you can't make such drastic decisions to move from a continent to another just because one person hates you! Stand up to him and live your dream!" Jerry exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, they died with him," Alex sighed, "Besides, he has to pass Justin's test."

"He did," Jerry said, "Justin wanted me to tell you that you have his permission to get back together anytime you want to."

"Get back together with him? We never dated and never will," Alex snapped and tore off her apron and raced up the stairs.

When she reached the living room, she was met with the trio with their bags all packed. Hermione sent a pleading look at Alex and said, "Alex, what do you say? Come on, live with us!"

"I don't have a job other than the one here," Alex sighed, "It isn't that simple of a decision."

"Yeah about that," Ron said, "The new headmistress who was our former Transfiguration teacher offered you to be the new professor for Transfiguration."

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yes, that is why we came," Hermione nodded, "We're all going to be professors there and we wanted you to take your offer."

"Well what will you three be teaching?" Alex asked.

"I will be teaching the History of Magic, Ron will be teaching flying, and Harry will be teaching DADA," Hermione explained.

"I see," Alex nodded, "I guess I could take up that spot, it was my favorite class. Wait, but where will I stay? I can't just pop up a house in the middle of nowhere, it will look suspicious."

"No, you'll be staying with the rest of us," Ron grinned but then his smile faltered, "But don't worry, Ginny won't be there."

"Wait, what?" Alex asked, confused.

"After she dumped me, she quickly got engaged to Draco and married him. His family doesn't mind too much with Ginny technically being a pureblood," Harry said.

Alex rolled her eyes at him but nodded anyways. She looked at Hermione and said, "I will pack. Be down in 5 minutes!"

"But won't it take you hours?" Hermione asked.

"I am an American Wizard, honey. No, it won't," Alex laughed and shook her head.

With that, she walked upstairs, and using the charm to make her bag a bottomless storage space, she made her suitcase fit every belonging she owned. Closing it shut, she shrunk her suitcase to something so small it could comfortably fit in her pocket like her keys or cellphone.

Alex happily walked down the stairs and smiled even wider when Hermione sent her a confused look. It took her a couple of seconds to realize what Alex did and she also smiled and shook her head.

"Well do you have a fireplace? We have some floo powder to get to the Burrow," Hermione said.

"Nope not needed when I can just flash you there," Alex smiled.

"Wait what? Oh, right," Ron smiled, "I sure missed you."

"I bet you did," Alex smirked, then motioned for the trio to hold hands and took Hermione's outstretched hand.

Repeating the name of the destination in her mind, she waved her wand and flashed them out. Fraction of a second later, they were at their place.

"I kind of expected to fall to the ground and break a bone or two," Ron said.

"Well if you use my mode of transportation, it is much faster and safer," Alex shrugged.

Ron knocked on the door and ten seconds later, Molly opened the door. She smiled when she saw the trio, but smiled even more when she saw Alex.

"Oh I have missed you so! You grew!" Molly exclaimed, dragging Alex into a hug.

"By a few inches," Alex joked shrugging her shoulders.

"No, but I can see," Molly smiled, pointing to her facial features, "I know you have matured."

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Molly hollered for George to carry in Alex's stuff. Alex's face morphed into sadness when she saw the twin's emotionless face.

"George," Alex whispered.

He shook his head and continued to look for Alex's stuff which was nowhere to be found.

"I shrunk it and it's in my pocket," Alex said.

Molly nodded, and said, "George, show her to Ginny's old room."

At the mention of her name, George's face twisted into deep anger and hatred, but he said nothing. Alex worriedly followed him.

"George," Alex said, tugging on his arm, "Look at me."

The redhead slowly stopped and looked at her.

"You're not okay," Alex said, "You know, I miss him too. I really do. But he wouldn't want you to be unhappy. He would want us to both be okay."

He didn't say anything and looked at the ground, until Alex touched his arm.

"I know how much he meant to you, more than I did. But I want you to know I am here for you, okay? I know I will never be anywhere near to being him, but hopefully I can be your partner-in-crime for any pranks you may want to do," Alex smiled, "That's because I am your best friend, and best friends take the blame together."

Tears sparkled in George's eyes as he drew her into a hug.

-x-

Dinner was painfully awkward. No one smiled, joked or even talked. Maybe there was an occasional sentence spoken, but it was more of a request, such as salt or more bread or pumpkin juice.

When dinner was over and Alex was soaking her dishes in the sink, she felt a tug at her sleeve. Turning around, it was George. For the first time that evening, he spoke to her, whispering, "Can we talk?"

"On the roof?" Alex asked.

He nodded and Alex nodded in return, signifying that they could chat for a while.

Once they were on the roof, they spent a couple of minutes just watching the stars and feeling the wind mess up their hair; but they didn't care in the least bit.

After a while, George broke the silence by asking, "So, how were you?"

"Okay, I guess," Alex shrugged, "I worked at my parents' sub shop to just get my mind off of things…"

"And when you say things, you mean 'someone'," George corrected her.

She looked at him for a minute; in her head, she was trying to come up with an excuse to what he said. But, suddenly overcome with defeat, she nodded her head.

"It's hard," Alex admitted, "I was just doing that job just so I can have something else to worry about than those words… they were just cruel, what he said back then. I know some people would forgive and forget but I can't. They hurt so bad."

"Hermione told me you had a boyfriend when you went to America," George said.

"I did, and I guess she told you his name?" Alex asked.

"Yes, and was pretty shocked at his last name," George nodded.

"Well, he is not on talking terms with his father, so that's good," Alex shrugged.

"So why did you date him?" George asked.

"Seemed like a nice person," Alex shrugged, "Also because he sort of resembled him. But his attitude was much nicer. We broke up because it felt like we were stringing each other along and he had someone else he was in love with, so it all worked out."

"Are you okay from it?" George asked.

"I am," Alex nodded, taking some interest in the glittering stars in front of her.

"Will you ever trust him?" Was his next question.

"Of course, I trust Mason," Alex said with confusion.

"No not him," George shook his head, " _Him._ "

"Oh," Alex's face fell at the mention, "It will take time. I can't trust him too fast. Besides, if I do take the job offer, I will see him practically every day."

"I understand," George said, "It takes time to regain that trust. But don't worry, just like you're here for me, I will be there to back you up, all the way. So what do you say, won't you take that job?"

"Yeah, I will," Alex grinned, "Besides my parents won't stop nagging me to do something more interesting with my life than being an ordinary waitress at a sub shop."

They both shared a laugh before George caught the sight of a clock and saw it was well past midnight; they would need to get sleep for the next day.

Alex tiptoed down the hallway, before hearing whispers from Ron's room. Curious as to what they were talking about, she went to her room, cuddled on her bed, and took out her American wand and whispered the incantation, _"Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat."_

Suddenly her ears morphed into bat hears and she had supersonic hearing. She could _everything_ that happened in the house, from snoring, to the creaking of the house, to silent whispers. Alex focused on the whispers coming from Ron's room.

"You really do have it bad for her, you know," Ron said, "Is that why you can't sleep?"

"It's not just that," Harry shook his head, "I treated her so bad."

"You probably wouldn't have noticed how much she withdrew after you coldly rejected her," Ron said.

"I never knew," Harry said, astonished.

"It was because you were so absorbed with your relationship with Ginny that you couldn't see the one for you was there the whole time," Ron snapped, "You deserve the cold treatment, you know. I don't expect for her to forgive you anytime soon."

"I know, I should've listened to her when she told me about Ginny," Harry sighed.

"Well, why didn't you?" Ron demanded.

"Because she's your sister, I couldn't possibly think of her back then as someone as self-centered as Malfoy," Harry sighed, "I thought she would be someone different than her shy self."

"Shy self? More like a creepy stalkerish persona," Ron snorted, "And believe me, she had two sides, but her real one isn't the most pleasant. Believe me, on the days you weren't in the Burrow, she would be one of those girls who was on that time of the month each and every day."

"How would she act?" Harry asked.

"Like she was the Queen and we're all her servants, save for mum and dad," Ron snickered, "They were her reserves of money to get what she wants. Mum is still hopeful that she has some good in her."

"I don't think she will change from that," Harry shook his head.

"Well forget about what mum thinks. Worry about changing yourself, because you were a git to her and it will take a lot to convince her otherwise," Ron snapped and shuffled around, "Good night."

Harry whispered something so softly that Alex couldn't hear with the bat ear. But after that, she couldn't hear anything, except the sound of soft breaths. Sighing, she realized that this is all she would be able to eavesdrop for that night.

When her ears turned back to normal, Alex sank further into her bed. She looked at her ceiling and wondered, now after talking to George and eavesdropping, what should she do? Should she forgive him or should she test him even further?

 **TBC…**

 **A/N: AND OMG DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THE DATING RUMOR? SELENA MAY OR MAY NOT BE DATING THE WEEKND AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK ABOUT THAT.**

 **Now don't get me wrong, I love her and everything. In fact, I have been rooting for her to be in a relationship for a while. But The Weeknd was the last person I knew she would choose. But hey, if he is a loyal person, then I don't mind those two. I just want her to smile and be happy, not crying and feeling broken.**

 **For a lot of people bashing on her, she's not a whore, she's not on drugs, and she's not a leech. She doesn't want anyone's money as she had said repeatedly that she hates money. Be happy for her instead of tearing someone down.**

 **And if you still can't find it in you to be happy for her, know this: Justin had flirted with girls when Jelena was a thing and he continued to flirt even when they broke up. Nobody minds when Justin has a string of romances after Selena. But the moment Selena tries to move on, people flame her, diss her, and roast her.**

 **Comments on twitter claim she deserves lupus, deserves to die, etc. Know that lupus is a condition that causes so much pain. I don't care if you hate her, but wishing pain and suffering on others is the lowest thing to do. Wish her happiness instead of death, because she is a human like all of us with real struggles and emotions. She is NOT a Barbie doll.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alex watched as new first years waddled into the hall like a line of penguins, led by Hermione. She almost remembered how the trio themselves were amongst the first years. Draco had arrogantly offered his friendship to Harry but was turned down. She felt like he would be a good friend.

 _But I never expected him to have his own unique ego as well,_ Alex sadly thought as Hermione read out the list and clapped whenever a student was placed in Gryffindor, along with trio.

McGonagall had said some words of encouragement as her speech and the feast began. Food popped up on her plate, but somehow, she didn't feel hungry.

"Alex, is something wrong? Normally you love food," Hermione said gently.

"Was just getting nostalgic," Alex said cautiously; she was watching Harry out of the corner of her eye, although he was sitting on the other side of the headmistress along with Ron and Draco, she just wanted to remain cautious.

"Nonsense, you're thinking about him, weren't you?" Hermione prodded.

Alex reluctantly gave up and nodded, "Hard to escape old feelings."

"Well they aren't that old," Hermione shrugged, "You harbored them for years. Doubt two years could change that."

The young witch (as they called them in England) poked at her plate, not at all finding her food appetizing. He did this to her and somehow, she took pleasure in blaming him for it.

"Alex, you have to eat," Hermione whispered, "If you refuse then I will have to force feed you."

"Oh alright," Alex sighed moodily, and shoveled the food into her mouth and forced it down her throat with the help of pumpkin juice. She felt like the food was gagging her, and a couple of times she felt like she might vomit the food back out. But for her best friend's sake, she forced it all down and finished her food.

Soon the feast was over and the perfects were leading each house to their respective dormitories. Alex sighed and gathered her belongings before heading over to her private living quarters for the teachers. Somehow, the brunette didn't feel sleepy. She just couldn't fall asleep and be taken away by dreams.

Hogwarts did this to her. When she walked through the hallways to her living quarters, Alex mentally pointed out memories associated with places in Hogwarts. Hallways were for gossiping, courtyards were to meet up with your friends between classes, dining halls were to eat and laugh with friends, the woods were for pranks and dares, and so much more.

If she were to close her eyes and keep them closed, the memories of her years here would resurface. Alex groaned and decided, while unlocking the doors, that she would just look over the syllabus for the year. Maybe occupying herself with the class she will be teaching may get her mind off of her past.

An hour passed, and she was so bored. She was pretty sure there was nothing wrong with her agenda for the year. But she just used it as an important excuse to not go to sleep.

"This is not working," Alex sighed and got her American wand from her left boot and started tapping it, like dialing on a phone.

Several boops and beeps later, the wand rang, and Justin's floppy American accent was on the other side, "Yello?"

"Hey goofball," Alex smirked.

"Alex! Hey how are you?" Justin exclaimed.

"Good, except for the fact that he will be a teacher as well," Alex sighed.

Her brother heaved a sigh on the other side and said, "Alex, look I know what he did was horrible, but he proved to be genuinely sorry, and that is why I passed him. You probably hold a grudge against me for letting him pass."

"It just means he has a sliver of chance of succeeding," Alex argued, "I have the final word as well."

"Well, whatever you do, just don't get your heart hurt," Justin said, "That's all I care, whether you decide to give him another try or not."

"But I don't know if it really is worth it, giving him another chance or not," Alex whined.

"He will prove himself over and over again that he has changed," Justin answered, "And when he does it enough times, he will have proven himself that he regretted how he treated you in the past. Use your judgement, sis. Most of the time, it works."

"Wow, you complimented me," Alex smirked, pretending to sound shocked.

"Yeah well, it's that old sibling ego we had back when we were kids. I never liked your sly, lazy and snarky side. But you do have really good detective skills and logical reasoning. If you use it here, you will be okay," Justin explained.

Alex smiled and said, "Will do. Oh and tell Juliet I said hi. I should probably get sleep. Tomorrow is the first day of school for the students and job for me."

"Sleep well and-" Justin was cut off by Theresa yelling in the background, "EAT BREAKFAST!"

"Can't promise you that, mom, due to first day jitters. But love you all and bye!" Alex hung up on her wand before her mother could yell something back.

Alex laid down on her bed and then felt comforted. Talking to her brother made her feel relaxed and gain some sort of… calmness. Like tomorrow will be okay. And if something goes wrong, he is always one call away on the wand.

Oh, being an American wizard is such a wonderful thing.

-x-

Alex had to wake up early that next morning. Grabbing her papers and stacking it in her bag, she left her chambers and walked to the great hall where the students would be shortly having their breakfast. Hermione spotted her and said, "Alex! There you are! Here, pass out these schedules!"

The young brunette witch placed a hand to her heart and dramatically made a horrified voice and exclaimed, "Oh so that's why you were happy to see me! A tool to help you! I see the way it is, I'll go…"

With that she made a slow motion for the exit only to be stopped by Hermione's hand on her shoulder. Alex turned around to see her best friend hiding a couple of laughs behind the back of her other hand.

"Silly goose. Of course, I am happy to see you. But you're a teacher, and teachers do this," Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Alex's hand to the pile of papers and split it.

"Perfect, because I TOTALLY know all of these kids even though I never met them," Alex sarcastically said, taking the stack.

Alex loudly called the first years' names and they hesitantly raised their hands. She made her way around the Gryffindor table and handed out all of the timetables. Hermione smiled and snuck up on her best friend.

"Now was that so hard?" Hermione asked like she was talking to a baby.

That resulted with her getting smacked on the shoulder by Alex, who retorted, "Of course! I had to interact with _people._ "

"Get over it," Hermione laughed, then stole a look at the clock, "I guess we should get ready for class. Which houses are you teaching first?"

"Gryffindor and Slytherin," Alex snorted, "That must be fun."

"Well, just be fair, and do not be discriminatory. If someone does something wrong, they must be penalized points regardless of their house," Hermione reminded.

"Won't Draco be another copycat of him?" Alex rose an eyebrow.

"That is true, and to make it worse, he is the potions professor. At least Snape had some kind of reasoning for being so cold to us," Hermione explained.

Alex nodded, remembering when she watched his memory along with Harry. It was the most heartbreaking thing she ever witnessed.

"But even he had a reason to be cold, Draco I mean," Alex thought about it carefully, "I don't mean to defend him, but his dad was pressuring him to act and do stuff he didn't want to associate with."

"But even now that his father can't influence him that much, he is still being such a bloody git," Hermione huffed, "Just like _her_."

"Being a descendent of a prestigious pureblood line isn't all that it is chalked up to be, now is it?" Alex asked.

Hermione wanted to retort but stared curiously at her best friend, cocking her head to the right a bit and whispered, "Since when did you have logical reasoning?"

Alex smirked back and said, "Since you started complaining like I used to do."

The two of them laughed and headed off to their classrooms.

-x-

After Alex had set up her classroom and was sure of her lesson plan, she transformed into a tiger, like she did when she came home from Hogwarts. She had mastered the American spell and although it was a spell not taught at Hogwarts, she thought it would be fun to prank the students. Just like how Professor McGonagall had transformed from a cat to human after Harry and Ron dashed into the class late, thinking they weren't going to be caught.

 _Why does all of my memories have that egoistic jerk in them?_ Alex shook her head as she wistfully remembered that brief yet humorous moment; maybe some things were hard to let go of.

Soon enough, students started flooding in, gasping in awe when they saw a tiger poised majestically next to the teacher's podium.

"Is a TIGER going to teach us this class?"

"That's stupid, animals can't speak English!"

"How do you know? Wizards, centaurs, trolls and goblins exist! Talking animals can't be too far off!"

"I dare you to go poke it!" One Slytherin boy exclaimed to his friend.

Alex was pretty ticked off and decided her first-year students needed some straightening out to quit acting like spoiled brats; they aren't Lewis and Clark, for God's sake! She gave a loud roar which petrified the students enough to plop their butts into chairs and sit up straight.

"I was very well aware of what you said, you impudent boy," Alex snapped at the Slytherin student who came up of the idea to provoke her.

The students exclaimed about how she could talk, and were convinced that the teacher did in fact own a talking pet.

"Oh, come now, I am not just a talking animal. Who did you mistake me for? Aslan? How sweet, but you don't understand that I am your professor," Alex smirked.

"A tiger is going to teach us? I guess you were right, after all!" A Gryffindor girl exclaimed to her friend.

"Ha, if only," Alex shook her head and walked, and at the same time transformed into her original human form; this caused students to pale and chatter even more in excitement.

"You can become an animal?" The same girl asked.

"No, but I can transform into one," Alex smiled, "Welcome to transfiguration. I thought a little prank might set this school year off to a good start. My rules are simple, do your homework on time, come to class and participate in class activities. Also, make sure to do your test on the scheduled days. And, unlike your potions teacher, I am unbiased towards any house. Regardless of your house, I will deduct massive points if you make a ruckus in class that is detrimental to learning. I will not be favoring towards Gryffindor at all."

"But Professor Potter is favoring towards our house! Why can't you?" Another Gryffindor girl exclaimed.

"Then that is his problem," Alex responded nonchalantly, "Professor Granger and I were in Gryffindor house and associate with its values very much. But that does not mean we like to play favoritism. And in all, he shouldn't be doing that, being biased breeds unfairness and also spoils students excessively. Don't complain, Professor Malfoy favors the Slytherins. Got it?"

The class nodded, slowly in fear. Alex was satisfied with the respect that she had. Then she proceeded to start the lesson.

-x-

During dinner that night, the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables were a buzz with excitement about their Transfiguration class. Hermione cocked an eyebrow, she knew that Alex did something to make the students admire her class that much.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"What? You make it always seem like it is something bad," Alex shrugged.

"Come on, I never heard of students excited this much about a class before, let alone school. You did something," Hermione probed.

"I transformed into a talking tiger," Alex admitted sheepishly, "Using an American spell."

"You probably gave them a scare, didn't you?" Hermione smiled.

"They thought I was the Professor's pet," Alex snorted, "They took it lightly until I roared. You probably heard."

"I thought that a magical creature escaped," Hermione shook her head, "I didn't know that was you."

"A talking tiger for sure," Alex nodded her head, smirking at her friend's expression of shock.

"You told them, didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"About my decision to stay neutral in favoritism?" Alex asked, to which Hermione nodded, "Yes, but a student let out a pip about Potter being biased towards Gryffindors."

"What?" Hermione whispered, shocked.

"Yes, when I announced that, a girl whined about why I am not like Potter who is extremely biased towards the Gryffindors," Alex said quietly, "We're going to have to straighten him out… and that pureblood ninny who looks as old as my grandpa."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Alex's insult for Draco but nonetheless nodded, "I will go report it to the Headmistress."

"I will come with you, but do it during the weekend," Alex insisted.

"I suppose you're right, then we will make less of a scene, and uphold utmost secrecy," Hermione nodded again.

"Okay then it is settled, Saturday morning," Alex nodded, "And you know what the password is, right?"

Hermione shook her head and Alex sighed, then telepathically whispered in her mind, _catnip._

The girls nodded and went back to eating, making the two boys on the other side of the headmistress curious as to what they were whispering about.

-x-

That night, Alex was walking to her bedroom chambers; she was worn out that night and after taking a shower and some green tea she intended to plop down on her bed.

She passed a corridor and heard the whispering of two Ravenclaw girls who were apparently gossping.

"Today was so romantic in DADA!" One girl sighed in bliss.

"Yes, he confessed his love for the transfiguration professor, Professor Russo!" The other girl sighed in harmony with her first friend.

"Who professed their love for me?" Alex asked, making her presence known.

The two girls rigidly stood like needles in their spots, awaiting massive point deduction; they had heard the rumor that Alex had no favorites among the houses, like Hermione.

"Please don't penalize us, professor! We-" A girl started to ramble but got cut off.

"Normally, staying out this late would result in a 50-point deduction per person," Alex snapped, "But, if you tell me exactly what you were talking about, without leaving any information out, I will spare you only this time."

The other girl frantically nodded and rambled, "We were done with class and the bell didn't dismiss us yet, so we were sitting around. Professor Potter was packing his things away and one of the Hufflepuff students had a crush on him, so they asked if he had a girlfriend or wife, you know to see if he was taken or single."

Alex's fists dangerously clenched in irritation at the nerve of that Hufflepuff girl; however, the two Ravenclaw students misinterpreted it that she was angry at them so they rushed with the story.

The other girl blubbered, "He said he didn't have a wife or girlfriend so the girl started to hit on him. She then tried to take him on a date but he bluntly turned her down. She then got so hurt and exclaimed that it was that rule of no romantic relationships between student and professor holding him back."

The other girl continued, "He shook his head and she demanded his answer. He said that there was a girl who was his best friend back in his days at Hogwarts, who he secretly loved but never confessed to. He said he had the audacity to coldly reject her and after the war she moved far away for two years. She came back to Hogwarts. We immediately assumed she may be a student, maybe in her last year. But when we probed, he admitted that his true love teaches Transfiguration and even called out your name because we didn't have your class today."

"We're so sorry, please don't penalize us!"

Alex's throat tightened as she nodded and left, not uttering a single word.

"Professor?" They called out, worried.

"Go to bed. Do not let another teacher see you," Alex snapped.

The scuffle of their footsteps was the only thing she heard before she blocked out the world from her mind on her way back to her bedroom.

 **TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

The two girls snitched on Harry and Draco that weekend, and their identities were kept a secret. The headmistress promised to tell the two young professors that she happened to be in the form of a bird and eaves dropped on their classes.

"To be honest, they deserved it!" Hermione fussed.

"Hush now, do you want to get us snitched by accident too?" Alex drawled as she rolled her eyes.

"Well… no," Hermione said quietly like a mouse, but insisted, "It serves them right!"

"Yes mother, now come on, we have to make sure the students aren't struggling on their homework," Alex said sarcastically.

"What if they find out?" Hermione whispered.

"What if who finds out?" Ron asked down the hall.

"Oh shit… nothing! We were about to pull a prank on you two but obviously, Hermione spilled the beans!" Alex yelled and punched a wall, pretending to look annoyed.

Hermione secretly grinned at Alex's excuse and was okay for once that she used profanity. Deciding to play along she made a sullen face and dropped her head.

"You two can't beat my brother!" Ron said smugly.

"Yeah well you forgot that George is my ally," Alex smirked.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that," Ron's face paled, then his eyes turned pleading, "You're not going to prank us now, are you?"

"Why would we? You two would be on the alert and our prank would fail big time," Alex shrugged, "Oh well, another time."

Harry was looking at a stone wall with an annoyed look on his head and Alex knew straight well why he was being such a sour puss but she decided to probe on it, to make sure he and Draco didn't suspect the two friends.

"Hey lightning bolt, what's with your sour attitude?" Alex snapped.

"Apparently the headmistress had been spying on us in the form of a bird out of the window and in one of her patrols she witnessed Harry and Draco being biased to Gryffindors and Slytherins respectively. So she gave them a threat of losing their job if they don't become as fair of professors like you and Hermione are," Ron explained, snickering a little at his friend's expense.

"Oh well you know not to do that," Alex shrugged, "If you value your job you will do as she says."

"That's what I told him," Ron said, then blushed, "Hermione, I kind of wanted to talk to you in private…"

"Ooh, lover boy wants to ask out his fiancé on a date," Alex wolf-whistled only to get elbowed in the rib by Hermione.

"Alex!" Hermione whispered harshly, making Alex hold her hands up in mock protest.

"She was right," Ron said, "Are you free on Sunday night?"

"What are you two going to do? Drink butterbeer?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"That is for me to know and for Hermione to find out," Ron smirked at Alex before looking at his fiancé again.

"I would love that," Hermione smiled and she and Ron linked arms before walking off.

Alex wanted to run after them but decided not to ruin their moment. After all they were teachers, just like her, and Draco and Neville and Luna and Harry. Wait, _Harry._

Without looking back, Alex attempted to walk away like she didn't see nor mind his presence at all. However, her body language gave her away; she was stiff and nervous, most likely telling him she dreaded his presence next to her. And as thought, he quickly caught on and caught onto her right arm before she could make a run for it.

"Alex."

Her heart stopped and in moments like these, she fell harder and harder for the boy who had caused the most pain in her life. Sometimes it was his accent, the tone, the emotions he placed in his voice that could immediately melt her heart and turn her brain to mush and legs lock in place.

"What?" Alex snapped.

"I'm sorry for the past, but can't we move on? You not talking to me is killing me," Harry pleaded.

"Oh, it's killing you? Then what do you think you did to me in our final year of Hogwarts? You made me sink into depression to the point food and water were poisons that were tying me to my body!" Alex yelled, "You deserve this, a small fraction of the pain of what you caused me."

"But I said I am sorry!" Harry exclaimed.

"And a sorry isn't enough to cover up and fix the mistakes you made," Alex bit back.

Harry sighed and said, "What can I do to prove it to you?"

"They always said actions are louder than words," Alex snorted, "Why don't you prove it to me instead of making fake declarations of love?"

"They're not fake," Harry said desperately.

"They are unless proven otherwise," Alex declared then walked down the hallway, and without bothering to turn around she said, "Don't even think of following me, lightning bolt."

-x-

"You should forgive him," Hermione said when they were grading some tests together.

"For what? I am chewing him out," Alex snorted, "If I forgive him now he might think that he can go back to his rude nature that he presented me with back when we were in Hogwarts."

Hermione shook her head but said, "Alex, here."

"What? Do you want me to look over something?" Alex asked.

"No it's an invitation for my wedding this weekend, remember?" Hermione reminded.

"Oh yeah! So, what's the theme color gonna be?" Alex asked, taking the invitation.

"Red and gold, for the colors of the house we represent," Hermione said.

"Okay but you're wearing a white dress," Alex said.

"Yes, but you are the maid of honor and the other bridesmaids are going to wear red and gold outfits," Hermione said, and closed her mouth immediately.

"I'm the maid of honor?" Alex smiled wide, "BOO YEAH!"

This caused Neville and Luna to turn around in curiosity but Alex sheepishly shot them a smile and waved awkwardly, making them shrug and go back to their work.

"Yes, of course I would choose you," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't be silly."

"But wait… who's the best man going to be? Don't tell me…" Alex drawled out in horror.

"Yes, Alex, it's Harry, I know I was upset when I heard about Ron's decision," Hermione sighed, "But he made up his mind. Even chose him to be the godfather of our first child."

"You have got to be kidding me," Alex groaned.

"Well when you put it that way, you and Harry are our closest friends," Hermione shrugged, "Which is why I chose you to be the godmother."

"Alongside Harry… my life couldn't get better," Alex muttered and slammed her forehead into the table.

Hermione, astonished, placed her quill in the ink bottle and said, "Don't do that! You might risk a head injury!"

Alex snorted softly from the table but didn't move, in a childish protest to what Hermione said to her.

Hermione shook her head and was reminded yet again that Alex hated Harry a lot and still hadn't been close to forgiving him anytime soon. But she felt like maybe, just maybe, the wedding could change her mind and give Harry another chance.

-x-

"Do you, Ronald Weasley, take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked, looking at Ron.

"I do," Ron grinned wide.

"And do you, Hermione Granger, take Ronald Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked, looking at Hermione.

"I do," Hermione smiled at Ron.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest declared to the audience.

When no one spoke up or retaliated, the priest said to the two, "I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ron lifted the veil and kissed Hermione on the lips, and the whole room burst into happy tears. Alex burst into tears and suddenly felt lonely; all of her friends were getting married or were in relationships but she's still single.

 _Except that jerkface,_ her conscience reminded her, but she considered him more of a stranger than a friend.

"Now for the bouquet toss!" Hermione announced.

Alex got out of her seat sluggishly and followed the other single ladies to where Hermione was standing on the podium. If she didn't make any move to attempt to catch the bouquet, then she would anger her best friend, plus it is Hermione's special day! She should make some effort to be cheery and happy for her!

Hermione turned around and chucked the bouquet over her shoulder. Alex simply held her hands out while other women were literally knocking each other over just to catch it. But as luck would have it, it bounded straight into Alex's arms, much to her shock.

"Alex! I think you will be the next one!" Hermione smirked.

"But I don't have a boyfriend!" Alex yelled.

"We'll see about that!" Hermione laughed.

Alex rolled her eyes but nonetheless went to her seat, looking at the bouquet that she caught. She might as well just hand it to another girl and let her feel special, because let's be real, it's not like she is getting married anytime soon, right?

Then it was time for all of the bachelors to catch the garter. Again, same crowd of eager young men crowded around. Alex paid no heed to it as she studied the flowers in an attempt to pass time.

"Harry and Alex, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" George teased.

"Wait… what?!" Alex yelped in surprise.

George merely pointed at a sheepish Harry who was holding Hermione's garter in his hand. George leaned into her ear and said, "He tried very hard to catch it."

Alex blushed very hard but said nothing as she fled the hall, bouquet in her hand. George looked at Harry who was frozen in place after seeing her flee and said, "Well… what are you waiting for? Run after her."

"But she might not listen to me," Harry said.

"And you think this time won't be any different? You have to take every chance you get to prove to her and profess to her your love. Let's be real you treated her like crap so you can't blame her for building walls that are hard to break through, but you have to try," George said, "Unless you want to lose her."

Harry shook his head and ran after her, garter clutched in his hand tightly. Running out into the cold night, he saw her faint small silhouette running into the open grassy plain.

"ALEX!" Harry yelled.

"Screw you! Go kiss Ginny or Cho! I don't care!" Alex yelled back.

Alex didn't think about one thing though; she is not one to be athletic whereas Harry was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and also their seeker. Speed was his specialty and so by broom or by foot, he was much faster. So, it shouldn't be too much of a surprise that he caught up to her very quickly.

Harry's hand shot out and he caught her by her right forearm, preventing her from running any further. Instinctively, Alex turned around, annoyed which Harry took to his advantage and wrapped her in a hug, his other hand wrapping around her waist.

"Let me go!" Alex yelled against him, her free hand pounded against his chest.

But now, Harry was tired of backing down and so he yelled, "LISTEN TO ME!"

Alex stilled against him; he rarely raised his voice against him. Last time he yelled at her with such ferocity was when she confronted him about Ginny after she kissed him in year 6. But ever since then, he would be quiet or speak to her in either a hushed or pleading tone. Never had he yelled since then.

When he knew he had her attention, he buried his face into her hair and murmured, "I'm sorry okay? I know I was a git for never understanding that what I had been looking for this whole time was in front of me. To be honest I did like you a lot but I was naïve all that time and just chalked it up as some stupid warm feeling that bloomed inside me whenever you were around."

"So then why didn't you ever tell me? Why did you say those things to me when I confronted you?" Alex asked, looking at him square in the eyes, her tears ruining her eyeliner and mascara.

Harry grimaced at her emotional pain and said in a low tone, "Because I always loved you, I loved you from the very start. But I didn't know how to process it. Ginny… I thought I loved her because she had some creepy obsession with what I misinterpreted as a crush back then."

She looked anywhere but her face, because now in a moment she needed her own sarcastic skills the most, the words left her mouth, bottled up inside her instead. She couldn't say anything to him except maybe call him lame names that every girl calls a boy she hates. But it wouldn't work in this situation. Nothing would tear him down and give up.

"You were always perfect for me. When I was with Ginny, not one moment was happy," Harry whispered.

"Oh yeah?" Alex snapped, finding her snippy attitude in an instant, "How do you explain all of that disgusting PDA during our final year? Oh, you know the year you ignored me when we went horcrux hunting? Sneaking kisses in the middle of a catastrophe like Katniss and Peeta?"

"She forced me," Harry grimaced, "The moment I said yes, she made it very clear she didn't love me."

"How?" Alex asked.

"Well…"

 _[Flashback] – I know this isn't what happens, but go along with it._

 _Harry ran out of the room of requirement after his confrontation with Alex. The nerve of that girl to tell him who loves him and who doesn't? He's the boy who lived, way more special than a moody witch from New York._

 _He ran to the Gryffindor common room and found Ginny waiting for him there. She was staring at the fire with a blank expression. She looked at him with an uninterested face when he arrived._

" _Just know, Potter, I really don't love you," Ginny said curtly, getting up and dusting off her skirt._

" _Then why did you kiss me?" Harry asked._

" _I wanted to reel you in," Ginny smirked, "Obviously, you fell for it."_

" _Then why are you telling me the truth then? Why did you not pretend?" Harry asked, puzzled as to why she would be so straightforward about it._

" _Because I don't want you to get the wrong idea in your head that I would actually love you," Ginny said, "I am using you as a tool to get Draco Malfoy."_

" _You can't do this," Harry bit back._

 _Ginny shrugged and held out a box, one that held letters Alex had sent to Harry to the Burrow, hoping he would snatch up his letter from the pile, "Do that and you won't get these."_

" _You have been stealing her letters from me?! Why?" Harry asked, panicked._

" _Because I didn't want you to fall for her that hard," Ginny glowered at him, "Now do as I say or I will burn these. Right into that fire."_

 _Harry suddenly felt guilty for not believing Alex when she warned him in the room of requirement. Alex had been right all along when she shot the redheaded witch suspicious glares when she got too comfortable with him. He passed it off as jealousy but obviously, Alex had a reason to be. Ginny is nothing but a gold digger._

"And so that is how she had forced me to kiss her and act like I had been in love with her, because she would burn those letters you sent me," Harry said.

Alex laughed and shook her head and said, "But why did you give in though? Let her burn it, I could have written you a thousand more."

"Because they were precious to me," Harry said, "I scrapbooked them. Laminated and all."

"Y-You kept them? Oh, god how cheesy was I?" Alex asked, her eyes bugging out.

"Very romantic at heart," Harry teased, giving her an Eskimo kiss, "But it was one of the things that made me fall for you even further."

Alex blushed and her gaze fell to his lips, and Harry focused on her small pink ones as well. Ever so gently, them leaned in, resting their foreheads together and gently pressing their lips together. Their first kiss.

-x-

"…And that is how your mother and I fell in love," Harry concluded.

"But how long did you date? When did you get engaged? How long after did you get married? When did mommy get pregnant with me?" Lily shot off several questions in a row.

"Okay slow down, munchkin!" Alex laughed, tickling her daughter, "Harry and I dated for 3 years. He proposed to me on our 3rd anniversary. We were engaged for five months before we got married and I was pregnant with you after honeymoon."

Lily thought to herself for a second and asked, "How are babies made?"

Harry's eyes widened but luckily his wife saved him from such an awkward answer, as Alex said, "Uh, sweetie we will tell you when you're older, okay?"

Lily pouted but nonetheless allowed Alex to tuck her in her bed.

As they closed the bedroom door behind her, Alex smacked Harry's arm and whispered teasingly, "I hope you weren't going to give her a sex ed lecture."

Watching her husband pale, Alex laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips as she ran to their bedroom.

Running after her, Harry yelled, "Tease!"

-El fin-


End file.
